


Lab accidents

by ErlenmeyerFlask



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Flug is a baby child, I just got this account today, I'm not good at tagging, Kisses, M/M, One-Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErlenmeyerFlask/pseuds/ErlenmeyerFlask
Summary: Heeeey this is one of my first fanfics ever so this might be kinda crappy, but I hope you like it anyways!!If you'd like you could check out my DA here: http://colorsoul-drawz.deviantart.com





	Lab accidents

_This will be perfect,_ Flug thought to himself, pouring the last bit of the serum he was creating into a burner. It was a solution to slow down ones aging process, so they could stay younger for a longer time. When he was finished stirring the last bit of chemicals into the beaker. He held it up to the light. Just like he wanted, it turned a light shade of blue, meaning it had mixed together just right. He smiled to himself and looked at his clock on the desk. 5:46 am, it read. He sighed to himself knowing that nobody else would want to be his test subject in this hour. (His boss would be up, but he wouldn’t dare use him as a lab rat). Hesitantly he reached for the beaker and held his nose, knowing it would taste awful. _Note to self, change the flavor._ Lifting his bag up with one hand he gulped down about half of the potion and sat the container back down, and turned to his chalk board admiring his calculations. Nothing seem to happen at first, he didn’t feel any changes. Luckily this potion was a test run so it would wear off in a few days if something bad did occur. Confused, the doctor trudged to the board to check that he didn’t make a mistake anywhere. Then he caught it. In one of his calculations he completely forgot to add the second formula to the base. _Oh crap!_ He thought to himself, but it was too late. He felt a sudden adrenaline rush and collapsed to his knees. “No no no no!” Flug yelled. He cringed as he started to sweat and his lab coat increasingly got bigger…

 

Black Hat was in his dark, crimson, office filling out some pointless paper work. Apparently an invention one of his clients had purchase exploded in his face when he used it wrong and now wanted to sue the incorporation! The nerve! He growled lowly and signed his name on a paper for thousandth time. He grabbed his forehead and let out a long sigh. He began to shut his eyes, until he heard something shatter down the hallway followed by some random high pitched squeals. Black Hat face palmed himself. “What did that _imbecile_ do now?” He said.

 

Luckily for the both of them, Demencia and 505 were both asleep so they wouldn’t have to witness whatever dumb mistake Flug had made this time. “He probably just dropped a test tube and screamed being the pathetic klutz he is.” Black Hat mumbled to himself while silently lurking down the halls towards the lab. When he arrived at the door he pressed his, “ear” to it. All he was able to make out was a little bit of hyperventilating and the shifting of fabric. Black Hat rolled his eyes and proceeded to quietly creak open the door. He peered in but didn’t see or hear anything. No one was at the desk or the cabinets. He scoffed to himself and turned to leave until he felt something pull at his pant leg. “M-mister Black Hat s-sir?” A voice squeaked below him. Almost slightly startled Black Hat glanced down and couldn’t believe what he saw. 

 

It was Flug, but he wasn’t anymore than 3 feet tall. His lab coat was huge on him and the sleeves hung over his hands. “I’m s-so sorry sir! It was an accident!” Flug cried. He curled into a tiny slightly cute, shaking ball of anxiety. Black Hat was silent for a minute but quickly grew angry at him. “Fluuuug,” he lowly growled. “What did you do?” “I was trying t-to make the potion sir, and, and I…I-“ Black Hat put a finger to his mouth. “Ugh, that stuttering thing is so annoying.” “Sorry sir.” Flug whispered. “Anyways,” Black Hat continued. “please tell me you have an antidote of some sort to fix this.” Flug stood up and shuffled back and forth nervously. “N-no sir, I don’t have one sir…” Black Hat was about to explode of anger, but Flug quickly remembered. “W-wait!! It wears off in a few days! Please don’t hurt me!!” Flug held his hands over his face in an attempt to protect himself, on the verge of crying. Black Hat sat down to be at his level and lifted his head to face his. Flug was still trembling and tears were threatening to trail down his pale little face behind the bag. Black Hat looked at him with an expression of, almost concern, but quickly reverted to a scowl and stood up. “You’re an idiot Flug.” He turned to leave and was interrupted by the skittering of Demencia crawling across the celling. She jumped down to peek inside the lab. “What’s all the noise about?” She asked smiling very wide. Before either Black Hat or Flug could do anything, Demencia saw the tiny doctor. “OOHHH MY GOSHH!!” She squealed with delight. “AAAH WHAT HAPPENED HE’S SO CUTE AND TINY!! I WANT TO HOLD HIM FIRST!”  She slid into the lab in an attempt to grab him, but Black Hat protectively stood in front of Flug. “Hey!!” She pouted. “Why are you hogging him all to yourself!? I want a turn!!” Black Hat slightly blushed and pushed Flug behind him more. “He’s obviously in a very sensitive emotional state Demencia. And that makes him ten times more annoying than usual. I don’t want it to get any worse.” He growled. “Ugh fine.” She huffed and stomped out of the lab. 

 

Flug slowly crawled out from behind him, while Black Hat watched his movements very carefully. “T-thank you sir.” He squeaked. His boss simply rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall trying to get comfortable. He heard something hit the floor and saw Flug on the ground after he had fallen, in an attempt to get in his swivel chair to continue his projects. He stood back up, brushed himself off and clung to the top of seat, making little nosies trying to push himself up. “Oh no no no.” Black Hat said as he grabbed Flug from under the shoulders. “You’ve done enough damage to yourself for one day.” Flug completely froze in his touch. His face was flustered and covered in sweat. Black Hat chuckled and continued to hold him, loving how scared he was. “P-put me d-down pwease sir…” He mumbled. He was shaking like crazy now and his boss just couldn’t get enough of this. He pretended like he was going to sit him down but swiftly swung him back up into his arms again. “Awe, but your tiny little legs couldn’t walk all the way down the halls to the kitchen now could they?” He cooed. “Actually I-“ Black Hat shushed him again and smirked a devilish grin. “That’s what I thought.” He turned around smiling, cackling silently as Flug tried to squirm out of his grip.  

 

The corridors in the manor were very long, it took him about eight whole minutes to get to the kitchen. Surprisingly Flug had stopped moving and Black Hat seem to hardly notice. When he feel silent, Black Hat began to ponder of what he was going to do with Flug until he returned to his normal state. So far, he didn’t really have any ideas. They had finally reached the kitchen where 505 and Demencia were blubbering to each other. (505 made bear noises that Demencia seemed to have understood) Black Hat stepped in and they both went quiet. He frowned and stood straighter. “What?” He asked very annoyed. Demencia’s eyes grew wide and she pointed to his arms. Flug was asleep, curled up to his chest and clenched onto his coat. “AWWW-“ Demencia was cut off by Black Hat shushing her. His grin grew wider. “Shush Demencia, you don’t want to wake the baby~” He snickered. 505 walked over to him and saw the adorable scene. He smiled and gave him a big bear kiss on Flug’s forehead. Flug stirred a bit making little sleepy nosies and sneezed, curling even closer to his boss. Black Hat did his best to restrain the “Aww” that was rising in his throat, he couldn’t help his blushing though. Demencia slid over to him. “Could I pretty pretty pleeease hold him?” She begged. Black Hat glanced away for sec, then handed Demencia the sleeping Flug. “Sure, I don’t want this pathetic thing anyways.” He sneered. Demencia snuggled him close to her face while she hummed happily. Flug suddenly woke up to her noises. Though Demencia didn’t frighten him before, seeing her this much bigger than him and all the neon colors as a toddler, scared the heck out of him. He began to hyperventilate and tear up.

 

 “B- b -buh bluh” He rambled trying to find his words. Demencia put him in her lap and tilted her head in confusion. “Oh what now!” Black Hat scoffed. He walked over to Flug, where he continued to make the “buh bluh” nosies. He raised and eyebrow and got Flug’s attention. Flug held out is arms towards Black Hat and seemed to bounce up and down slightly, opening and closing his hands. “What.” Black Hat spat. Flug looked down disappointed for a second, then reverted to his bubbly expression again. “Uh…uppies.” Flug said. “You… you’ve got to be joking.” Black Hat sighed. Flug continued the motions until Black Hat finally gave in and picked up the small doctor, cradling him close to his chest. “Hey! I only held him for like ten seconds!” Demencia whined. Flug curled closer to Black Hat and shivered a little. He placed his hand on Flug’s back and gently hushed him. 505 peeked over, he had never seen his boss so, _delicate_ with anything in his life. “Well your time to hold him is up and he’s obviously very tired.” “Then why don’t you take him to bed DAD.” Black Hat turned around staring dead straight at Demencia. She snickered and high fived 505. Then he smiled. “Of course, then. Off to bed we go.” He threw Flug over his shoulders and Flug happily waved at the both of them before they left. Black Hat turned around one last time and mouthed _he ‘likes me better’_ along with quiet laughter and walked off. Demencia stuck out her tongue and grumpily trudged out of the room. 

 

Black Hat arrived in Flug’s lab and threw Flug on his bed. He pulled up a chair and glared at him. Flug snuggled into his sheets and started back at him. “Go to sleep you little twit.” He growled. Flug nervously glanced away fiddling with his fingers. “Ugh, what do you stupid humans need to go to sleep anyways.” Flug started to say something but Black Hat put a hand over his mouth. “No, I’m not reading you a bedtime story.” Flug hung his head but shut his eyes anyways. He flipped over and grabbed his teddy bear. Immediately Black Hat stood up to walk away. “S-sir?” Flug squeaked. He groaned and turned around. “What now.” He scoffed. Flug started to tear up. “I…I’m scared of being a-alone.” He sat up and huddled into a little ball, whimpering slightly. “Good, I like it when you humans are scared.” He let out a loud cackle and tried to walk out of his room again. “B-but sir! I’m r-r-REally scared!!” He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. “I’ll make you even more scared if you don’t quit you’re blubbering.” He threatened. “I-I don’t w-want to be by myself s-sir! The big machines are s-scary!!” Flug was full blown crying at this point. He sniffed and wiped his face on his sleeves. Black Hat realized he’d gone a bit too far and sighed to himself. He picked up Flug and held him to his face. “I’m doing this because that “crying” thing of yours is driving me insane.” He growled. “If you tell a single soul about what I’m about to do, your DEAD.” Flug choked back on his sobs and nodded his head quickly. Without another word, Black Hat turned around to walk out of his room.

 

 Black Hat stormed down the hallway swiftly before stopping in front of a huge chiseled mahogany door. He was taking Flug to his room. Black Hat snapped his fingers, causing the door to fly open, smacking the wall loudly, as Flug jumped from the harsh movement. Out of instinct Black Hat hushed Flug again, gently stroking the top of his paper bag in a comforting manner. He glanced over to Flug and was greeted to him starting right back at him with those huge, _adorable_ eyes. He quickly placed his hand at his side and stepped into the room, gently placing Flug on his bed. Black Hat didn’t need to sleep but it was always refreshing when he got some once in a while. He softly tucked the blankets over Flug and placed his head on the pillow. Flug latched onto the blankets and started to get sleepy again. Black Hat found it adorable that you could place Flug near just about anything, and he would immediately curl up into it. Flug peered up at him half-lidded. “S-sir, you’re not gonna leave this time, r-right?” Black Hat smiled, a genuine smile, which Flug had never seen him do before as he lifted up the sheets slightly. 

“Of course not, I promise.” He sighed while easing his way next to him. 

 

They were just a few inches apart, until Flug decide to turn his direction and snuggle up into his chest. The demon blushed insanely before he hesitantly wrapped his arms around his little torso and pulling him in closer. “Sir?” Flug whispered. “Yes, Flug?” He responded in a soft tone, unlike the raspy tone he normally used. “Could, could we do this more often, even when the serum wears off?” Black Hat stoped for a second, taking in all the warmness of the small human. “Are you sure you’ll need this that badly?” “Maybe not, but I like this, its really, nice.” Black Hat sighed in frustration, he’d developed a soft spot for this little pathetic, too cute for his own good idiot. “I suppose I can make an acceptation for you.” He said holding onto Flug tighter. “T-thank you sir!” Flug cheered, snuggling even closer and blushing. They laid there, holding onto each other for a few minutes in silence. “You should probably get some rest.” Black Hat murmured. “I guarantee you’re gonna need more sleep since, you’re like three or something.” Flug nodded graciously and let out a sigh of relaxation. “Four actually…” Black Hat nodded and unconsciously rubbed his back trying to get him to doze off, and it worked. He was soon fast asleep, clinging onto him as if he was the only thing keeping him on the ground. The demon lightly chuckled when he would occasionally flinch from his cold touch in his sleep. Black Hat reached his hand out to his desk and flipped the lamp off. He looked at Flug one last time to make sure he was asleep. His eyes were shut and his goggles were slightly agape, but he looked so _peaceful_. Black Hat  reached for his bag, careful not to wake him up and slowly slipped it off, revealing his flushed, freckled cheeks, curly light brown hair and tiny pink nose. Black Hat smiled at his little doctor. He really was the most precious thing in the world. When he peeked around to make sure no one was watching them, he landed a quick kiss on his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. “Goodnight my dear Flug~” he gave him one last squeeze and drifted off to sleep with Flug in his arms.


End file.
